


In Four

by sunalso



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Scis & Spies, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: AU. It’s the end of Senior Year, and Hunter’s not sure what the future holds.





	In Four

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> _A/N: Double check for non-tag readers that this is an OT4 fic set immediately after graduation from high school._

Senior year of high school was over. Finally. Being stuck stateside had not been what he wanted, though he guessed it hadn’t turned out too bad since Jemma and Fitz had been stuck with him. Having parents attached to the British Embassy put them all in the same boat, and even if at first he’d thought he was too cool for the nerd herd, that hadn’t lasted long once he got to know them.

Jemma was perky and sweet, and Fitz was funny and liked football.

Hunter often found them confusing. He had crushes on one or the other of them at different times, and sometimes he thought it was the same for them, but how did you ask that? And he was sure they liked each other and being a third wheel sounded terrible.

He’d thought his salvation had come when Bobbi Morse had transferred to their school halfway through senior year. She’d taken up all the space in his mind, but then they’d fought, and it’d been on and off since then. Bobbi and Jemma were friends. Hunter sometimes thought they might be more than friends, but when he asked Fitz if he knew the poor fellow had turned red, choked out something, and rushed off with what Hunter was a hundred percent sure was a boner.

He sympathized.

Sitting on the floor in Izzy’s basement, listening to bad music and drinking worse beer, Hunter had no idea where he was going. He’d wanted a year off from college but was feeling lost as Fitz and Jemma were starting at MIT with full-ride scholarships in the fall.

It hadn’t surprised Hunter they’d be going to the same school. Right now, he was watching Fitz and Jemma trying to dance, and it was adorable and awkward, and he wondered if they were a thing yet, and if they were would they let him wank in the corner while the got busy?

“Hey,” Bobbi said, sitting beside him.

“Are you fucking Jemma?” he asked. There really wasn’t a reason to be coy, he was a bit pissed, and he might never see Bobbi again, which was a tragedy. He thought he might love her.

Instead of being outraged or laughing, Bobbi just sighed. “Not for lack of trying. She’s been hyper-focused on school and getting the valedictorian spot. Fitz didn’t make it easy for her, but he graduated second. Their combined GPAs are more than 10.”

“Fuck,” he said, drinking more beer. “Didn’t you graduate fifth? It’s not like you’re a slouch either. Did you pick a school?”

“Yeah, uh, I’m going to Harvard. We’re all going to share a flat.”

Hunter felt sick. “Cool.”

She looked at where her hands were clasped in her lap. “Actually­—”

Fitz and Jemma sat down on the floor in front of him and Bobbi. They were slightly sweaty and breathless from dancing.

“What did he say?” Jemma said. “Are you coming? Please say you’re coming.”

“Coming where?” Hunter asked.

Bobbi made a face. “I hadn’t gotten to ask yet.”

“Oh.” Jemma’s shoulders slumped.

“What if we go talk in one of the rooms?” Fitz jerked a thumb over his shoulder towards the stairs to the second floor.

Hunter nodded, and they all stood. Hunter finished the dregs of the beer but somehow ended up bringing the bottle with him as they climbed the stairs and went to one of Izzy’s guest rooms. It was decorated in a pale green and ivory theme. A huge bed dominated the middle of the room, and they all kicked off their shoes and climbed on to sit in a circle in the middle. He was across from Bobbi and had a decent view down the front of her sparky blouse as she leaned forward.

Everyone was looking at him. “Uh, so what are you supposed to ask me?” Hunter said.

Jemma and Bobbi shared a look, and Fitz rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Well,” Bobbi started. “We were all…we kind of want you to come to Boston with us. You can work or do whatever, but we’re not ready to say good-bye.”

Hunter had no idea what that meant. He set the bottle down on its side as he tried to figure out just what Bobbi might be asking. He poked at the bottle as his mind turned over and over. Idly, he spun it. The neck ended up pointing at Jemma.

She squealed and launched herself into his arms. Hunter found himself with a lapful of warm, wiggly Jemma who put her palms on his cheeks and hovered her mouth over his. Hunter closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers. Jemma squealed again and snogged him like crazy.

Her lips tasted like chapstick and beer, which was a surprisingly good combination. Fuck if he knew what was happening, but he was going to roll with it.

“Time,” Bobbi said with a laugh, and Jemma gave him a last peck before returning to her spot.

“What’s happening?” Hunter asked.

Fitz put his hand on the bottle. “Spin the bottle, I think.”

He spun it, and it landed on Jemma again. She made an ecstatic noise and crawled into Fitz’s lap. From the kiss they shared, with the way he tenderly pressed a hand to her back and how she tilted her head just right, Hunter knew this was far from their first kiss. Good on ‘em. And it was bloody hot.

Hunter caught Bobbi grinning at him, and he blushed as if she could read the naughty thoughts in his head. Which usually she could. Damn.

“Time,” Bobbi called, and Fitz looked dazed as Jemma returned to her place. Bobbi spun the bottle, and it landed on Hunter.

Grinning, he shuffled on his knees over to her. She looked up at him. “Lance, say you’ll come.”

“Don’t know yet.” He didn’t think that was exactly true. Bobbi looking sweetly at him, asking him like that, like she needed him? He’d follow her into hell. “Convince me more.”

She smiled, knowing she’d already won, and grabbed his shirt, pulling him into a kiss. Damn, it felt good to kiss her. They’d been more off than on lately with the end of the school year looming, but now she seemed ready to be on again. He was far past ready.

“Time!” Jemma said. “My go!”

Hunter couldn’t stop smiling as he returned to his spot. Yeah, okay, he’d go to Boston and live with these dorks and be the one earning some pocket change and making sure they didn’t suffocate under piles of books. Even smart freshman uni students needed to have fun once in a while.

Jemma spun and the bottle pointed at Bobbi. There was no hesitation as Jemma straddled Bobbi’s lap and snogged her wildly.

Shite, did everything need to be so hot?

Fitz adjusted himself in his trousers, and the front of Hunter’s got a lot tighter. “Are we supposed to call time?” he whispered to Fitz.

“Why?”

“That’s a good point.” Hunter stared at his friend, then reached over and grabbed the bottle, spinning in slowly around with one finger until it pointed at Fitz. Hunter didn’t move, in case he was reading everything very wrong. Fitz looked confused for a second, then lit up. He scooted over to Hunter and tenderly cupped his cheek.

Their lips met and a missing piece in his chest slotted into place. Oh, this is what he needed. Fitz made a noise of pleasure and Hunter toppled backward, dragging Fitz along with him. Somehow, Fitz’s tongue ended up in his mouth, and he retaliated by mapped Fitz’s mouth with his. It was fantastic.

The bed dipped, and Hunter yipped as Jemma stuck her tongue in his ear. He turned his head, and she kissed him. She was lying alongside him, while Bobbi was on the other side, stroking Fitz’s back.

“I’m going to say again.” Hunter was startled by how hoarse he sounded. “What’s happening?”

Fitz snuggled against Hunter, and Jemma started stroking his head.

Bobbi bit her lip. “We all like each other, right? Why choose when we can all be together?”

Hunter’s chest grew almost unbearably warm. “Yeah, um, I just…do you mind I’m taking the year off? I don’t even know if school is for me and you three­—”

“Hush,” Jemma said primly. “You are very bright, Lance Hunter, not everyone expresses it in the same way, and I will not have you thinking less of yourself.”

“Yeah,” Fitz mumbled against his chest, then yawned.

Hunter did as well. The fire from a few moments ago was fast fading into sleepiness. “What are we going to do until August?”

“Move to Boston,” Bobbi said. “Have fun. Kiss more.”

“Excellent plans.” He’d never felt as cared for as he did right at that moment and he knew, without a doubt, that it was a feeling he never wanted to let go.

He was also never letting go of these three people now that he had them. They were completely and utterly stuck with him. Hunter smiled. They had no idea what they were in for.


End file.
